


Lay a Finger

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Masturbation, Pre-Canon, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert laid his hand on his heart, his eyes wide and sincere. "I swear, I won't so much as lay a finger on her. I only want to talk to her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay a Finger

"You're not going to do anything... inappropriate, are you?"

Robert laid his hand on his heart, his eyes wide and sincere. "I swear, I won't so much as lay a finger on her. I only want to talk to her."

Ned sighed. He wanted very much for his sister to like the man she was going to marry, and Robert's reasoning was sound - how could she come to like him if she hardly even knew him? Robert had begged Ned to sneak him into her room after the rest of the castle was abed. Ned knew the passages of Winterfell better than almost anyone, and would be able to get them there without attracting any unwanted questions from those who might find it improper for a maiden to entertain a young man in her chambers, especially after nightfall. "I'm staying, though," he sighed, giving in.

Robert clapped him on the back, overjoyed. "I won't forget this, Ned."

After dark, Ned led his friend through the corridors of his childhood home, toward his sister's quarters. He knew that she didn't normally sleep with a bedmaid, and so would be alone, but also that she often had difficulty sleeping, and would lie restless long after her light was out. He had little fear that they would be waking her.

He tapped gently at her door, while Robert stood by anxiously. "Who is it?" her voice drifted from within.

"Ned," he replied. "And Robert too," he added, unwilling to lie and surprise her.

"Come in, then," she said, and so, with an encouraging smile for Robert, he opened the door.

The room was lit only by a single candle, and Lyanna sat at her dressing table, her hair spilling loose down the back of her white shift and her brush in her hand. "Are you coming to carry me away, like Bael the Bard?" she asked playfully.

"No," said Robert. "In fact, I promised your brother that I wouldn't lay a finger on you. Otherwise, I'm sure he wouldn't have brought me here, risking your honour," he added with a charming smile.

"Are you our chaperone, then, Ned?" she challenged her brother.

Ned shrugged. "I only came to lend Robert the courage to talk to you," he said dryly. "And to make sure he didn't get lost."

"I was just about to go to sleep," Lyanna said. "But it won't bother me if you stay for a little while." She stood, taking the candle with her, and crossed the room to climb onto the too-large bed and perch on the edge. Ned was used to sharing a room with his brothers, and later, with Robert, and he wondered if Lyanna was lonely by night.

"Why are you here, then?" she asked Robert as she fluffed up the feather pillows.

"I wanted a chance to get to know you better."

"Hm," she said. " I could have you thrown out, even tell Father of your impertinence. You must think me very bold, to be willing to speak with a gentleman in my bedchamber, even with my dear brother present."

"I think you're very lovely," Robert told her fervently. "And I know you're virtuous. I knew a harmless visit to pay my respects couldn't besmirch your honour."

Lyanna eyed her suitor with a look that Ned recognized as profound scepticism. "I think I shall go to sleep now."

"May I stay to watch over you?" Robert asked hopefully. "Just until you're asleep." Ned resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"If you insist," Lyanna said. She stretched her arms as she lay back, then casually tugged up her shift to waist height and opened her legs. Ned was too shocked to do anything, but Robert's gasp spoke for both of them. Ignoring them both, Lyanna licked her fingers and slid them between her parted thighs.

"Do you... uh... need any help?" Robert asked in a strangled yet hopeful voice.

"I believe you promised Ned you wouldn't lay a finger on me," Lyanna said, as calmly as if she were sipping tea, not stroking her clit in front of her brother and her possible future husband. "That would make it rather difficult to help."

"I can be creative," Robert said.

"No need. I'm quite accustomed to... mmm... helping myself in these matters. It helps me sleep," she added, drawing her knees up and arching her back slightly. Her cheeks were rosy in the candlelight, her eyes half-shut.

Ned turned away, his face on fire. He wanted to stride over to her and… what? Hide her from Robert's lustful gaze? Cover her? With the blankets, or his own body? He thought about leaving, but feared that what would happen if he did might be still worse. Besides, he seemed to be fixed to the spot. He tried not to hear the soft sighs his sister was making, the faint but unmistakeably wet sound of fingers against slick skin, the low groan that escaped Robert's mouth as he watched her tease and stroke herself.

Lyanna worked quickly, and soon she was gasping for breath. Robert's hand gripped his friend's arm like a steel vice. "Gods," he muttered, "she's so beautiful." Ned couldn't bring himself to look, in case he agreed. She cried out at her peak, only quietly, but with a heartbreaking sweetness.

When she'd finished, Lyanna stretched once more and rolled over, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "Good night," she told them, her voice soft and husky with sleep. Ned felt himself able to move again, despite the way Robert still clung to his arm, and they made their exit without further ado.

The entire way back to their room, Robert couldn't stop talking about it. "Did you see...?"

"Shut up, Robert."

"No, but… gods, when she..."

"Nothing happened, Robert," he said firmly, as if repeating it often enough could make it true.

"I think I'm in love," said Robert blissfully. Ned, for his part, was merely cranky and, though he wouldn't admit it, uncomfortably hard.


End file.
